Redemption
by Esmerada007
Summary: Arthur finds Morgana after the one year Morgause takes her. Morgana doesn't remember anything during that one year & is petrified when she realizes she's pregnant. Merlin soon realizes there is someone here claiming they are Emrys. How can that be when Merlin is Emrys? Dark Emrys (Gwaine and Percival are nobles) AU Story
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Arthur finds Morgana after Morgause takes her for a year. Morgana doesn't remember anything during that one year and is petrified when she realizes she's pregnant. Merlin soon realizes there is someone here claiming they are Emrys. How can that be when Merlin is Emrys? Uther thinks this Emrys deflowered his daughter and will stop at nothing to make him pay. Things are not what they seem (Uther never did hide the fact that Morgana is his daughter.)

**Rated**: M dark themes

**Chapter 1**

"Sire, how many more men are you going to lose in this quest?" Gaius asked.

"As many as it takes," Uther said, staring out the window.

" I need to speak to you as a friend," Gaius said.

" I have no time for friends," Uther said.

"Then I'll speak to you as your physician. This is madness. She has been missing for more than a year now. When are you going to stop?" Gaius said.

"When Morgana is found," the king said. "Only then will I stop."

* * *

><p>" Is there something wrong with you?" Arthur asked, turning around toward his annoying friend.<p>

"I've been on a horse all day," Merlin said pouting.

" Is your little bottom sore?" Arthur asked with a chuckle.

" Yes. It's not as fat as yours," Merlin said annoyed.

" You've got a lot of nerve for a wimp," Arthur said with narrowed eyes.

"I may be a wimp, but at least I'm not a dollophead," Merlin said.

"There's no such word."

"It's idiomatic," Merlin said.

" It's what?

"You need to be more in touch with the people," Merlin said, hiding the grin.

"Describe "dollop head," Arthur said.

" In two words?" Merlin asked.

" Yeah."

"Er...Prince Arthur," Merlin chuckled.

Arthur was about to reach for him when his red cape is shot with an arrow and bandits attack from the nearby abandoned camp.

" On me!" Arthur said.

A fight ensues. Merlin grabs a sword, but it's knocked out of his hands. " Ecg geteoh þing to," Merlin whispered.

The attacker's sword magnetizes, metal tools attach to it and the bandit falls backwards. Merlin chuckled, then topples a tree on a second attacker. Merlin trips on his way to help Arthur. A bandit comes up behind Arthur holding a sword. Merlin magically throws a spear at the bandit. The bandit falls to the ground. Arthur looks around and sees Merlin still on the forest floor.

"We're not playing hide and seek, Merlin!"

" Dollophead." Merlin muttered.

"The battle is won." Arthur hears a twig snap in the woods and investigates with caution. He pulls out his sword, but stops as a woman stumbles out of the fog.

Arthur steps closer and realizes it's his sister. " Morgana," Arthur rushes toward her and she faints in his arms.

Merlin runs toward them and stops as he thought he saw someone in the distance, but no one was there. Maybe he was seeing things. He stands by Arthur and noticed something different about Morgana as Arthur picks her up in his arms. His eyes widened at her over a large stomach. "Arthur is she…"

"I… I don't know.

* * *

><p>" How is she?" Uther asked<p>

" She'll be fine," Gaius said.

"There's nothing wrong with her?" Uther asked.

Gaius pauses.

"What is it?" Uther asked.

"She's… she's pregnant, sire."

"What?" Uther yelled outraged. "What do you mean she's expecting?"

"It seems she's about three months along," Gaius said.

"My god," Uther sat down on the throne rubbing his head. "How could of this happened? No one can know about this."

"Of course, Sire," Gaius said.

" May I see her?"

" Best wait 'til morning," Gaius said

"Yes, of course. Gaius, thank you," Uther said, swallowing hard. He sat there wondering how his seventeenth year old daughter became pregnant. Did she meet someone and fell in love? Was she married? She was only gone for a year. She was royalty. How could this happen? He knew Morgause had something to do with her kidnapping and he worried. Concerned on how this happened.

If he ever found out the person responsible for getting his daughter pregnant, they would wish they would never be born.

* * *

><p>" Did you talk to her?" Merlin asked, pacing the room.<p>

" She's sleeping," Gaius said.

"Did she say anything about me?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing as yet," Gaius said. "It's going to be okay. Stop pacing."

"I can't. What if she does?" Merlin said worried.

" Does she know your secret, Merlin? Does she know you have magic?" Gaius whispered.

"No, she doesn't. Only you and my mother," Merlin said.

" Good. Because if Uther finds out."

"She knows I tried to poison her, she knows that," Merlin said, taking a seat.

"You had no choice. Camelot was dying. Morgana was the source of the enchantment. Either you poisoned her, or the kingdom fell," Gaius said.

"But Uther won't know that. All she'll say is I tried to kill her," Merlin said.

" We can't be sure, Merlin," Gaius said.

"What do you think Uther will do to me?" Merlin asked, knowing far too well that Uther would execute him if he knew.

"Let's just wait and see what tomorrow brings. I'm more worried on how Morgana became pregnant."

"How did Uther take it?" Merlin asked.

"He's outraged," Gaius said.

"I'm surprised too. I never thought Morgana would do something like that. I'm surprised. She's young and…"

"You're disappointed?" Gaius asked.

"No, I mean…why would you think…"

"I know you liked her a year ago," Gaius said with a smile.

"Well, yes, I did," Merlin said sadly. "I wonder who stole her heart."

* * *

><p>Morgana awoke tiredly. She groaned and sat up. She looked around to see Arthur sitting beside her. Merlin stood to the right dazing at her. "Arthur, I thought I would never see you again." Morgana hugged him.<p>

"I missed you too, sis," Arthur said.

Morgana released him realizing something was different about her. She looked down and screamed. "Oh my god." She stood from the bed as Arthur tried to keep her calm.

"Morgana calm down. We found you like this,' Arthur said.

"This… this has to be a dream. A very bad dream. I can't be pregnant," Morgana felt like she was going to faint. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know. I was hoping you would tell me. Do you remember anything?" Arthur asked.

"No, the complete year is a blank," Morgana said.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is seeing you in the forest." Morgana embraces Arthur. "I'm scared."

"Everything's gonna be alright. You're safe now and we will find out what happened. I promise you," Arthur said, releasing her.

Arthur leaves and Merlin begin to follow him, but is stopped by the sound of Morgana's voice.

"Merlin. I want to speak to you."

Merlin turns gulping as he walked toward her as Arthur leaves.

"I know what you did. You tried to poison me, why," Morgana said. She remembered that at least and wondered why Merlin did it. She understood he was trying to save the city, but still it hurt to know he did this.

"I didn't want to," Merlin said sadly. "But Camelot was fallen. I could not let that happen."

Morgana glared at him. " It's alright, Merlin. I understand. You were just trying to protect your friends, I would have done the same."

Merlin is confused. He thought she would be furious. "Really?"

"I was so naïve, Merlin. I don't think I really understood what I was doing. But, believe me, I have seen the evils in this world. I have seen firsthand what it is that Uther fights against. You don't know how much I regret everything that I've done. I just...hope that you can forgive me." Maybe in time, but Morgana wanted payback and she would make sure he would get it.

"I am so sorry for everything you've been through. It's good to have you back," Merlin said, staring at her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Morgana placed a hand on her swelled stomach. "I…I don't know." There was a moment of silence when Morgan began to daze. "I remember something."

Merlin turns. "What is it?"

"It was when I was with Morgause I think. I think she was the one that told me that-"

"Told you what?" Merlin asked.

Morgana gasped as she glared at him. She walked toward him. "That can't be. You… You have magic," she whispered.

Merlin froze. "What, that's crazy. I don't have magic," he said.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't.

"Yes, you do. My sister wouldn't lie to me and I know you're lying because your face is red."

Merlin sighed. He stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. "You can't tell anyone about this."

"So it's true? All this time, you had everyone fooled. Why didn't you tell me. Why?" she said with anger. "Do you know how lost I felt when I first found out I was a seer? I felt like I had no one," Morgana said. "I thought we were friends. You could have helped me when I thought I was going insane," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Morgana crossed her arms irate.

Merlin stared down at his feet. "You know why."

"Because of my father?"

"Yes, and because of the prophecy," Merlin closed his mouth realizing he already said too much.

"What prophecy?" Morgana asked curiously.

"Nothing." Merlin turned to leave, but Morgana grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Tell me," Morgana hissed.

Merlin sighed. "It is written that Arthur will be the once and future king of Camelot and will restore magic."

"That's absurd," Morgana said. "Who told you that?"

"A dragon and the druids," Merlin whispered.

"A dragon?" Morgana glared at him. "Aren't they all dead?"

"Um, yeah," Merlin said. "I better go, I already said to much."

"No you don't," Morgana reached and grabbed his wrist pulling him back again.

He stumbled forward and was flushed against her chest, his hand laid on the swell of her stomach, startling her. "I'm sorry." Merlin released her.

Morgana blushed, taking a step back. "Please tell me what you know. Is the dragon, the one you spoke of, the one my father had locked in the cave? Did you release it?"

"Well, um…"

"You released it?" Morgana asked shocked. "How could you? Do you know how many people it killed and injured?" Morgana said almost screaming at him.

"Morgana, shh… someone will hear you," Merlin said.

"Then you better start talking before I decide to mention this to my father," Morgana with arms crossed.

Merlin sighed. There was no going back now. "I recently found out who my father was and learned he was a dragon lord. When he died it was passed on to me. I had an obligation to Kilgharrah knowing he was the last dragon. I had to do something and I made a vowel to him. I couldn't break it."

"You mean to release him?" Morgana asked.

"Yes and I had no idea he would go on a revenge spree. If I had known I would have never released him," Merlin said.

Morgana glared at him. "You are a warlock and a sorcerer. You could have stopped Uther from killing all those innocent people when you came. Why didn't you?"

"I helped as many as I could," Merlin said. "I couldn't afford to get caught. It is vital that no one knows about me, especially Prince Arthur and King Uther."

Morgana laughed as she made her way back to her bed to sat down. "It's hilarious when you think about it. Uther hired a servant that is actually a sorcerer to his only son, that's been fooling everyone for years now."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I was surprised when I became his servant. When we first met we didn't get off on a good start."

Morgana smirked. "I remember that day. So no one knows your secret, but me and Gaius?"

"Yes and it must stay that way," Merlin said.

Morgana gleamed with a smile. "We could become good partners, you know."

Merlin glared at her. "If you're thinking of hurting Arthur or Uther, I will stop you."

Morgana smirked. "I don't plan to hurt anyone… yet. I have more important things to worry about now," she said, laying a hand on her stomach.

Merlin stood there feeling like he made a big mistake by telling her this. "Promise me."

Morgana glared at him. "You don't have to worry, Merlin. Your secret is safe with me."

Merlin watched her for a second, then left closing the door.

Morgana smiled and wonder why she felt like there was something there. Like an attraction, but that was crazy. Merlin was a servant and nothing more. She didn't have feelings for him. She shook the thought away and went back to her bed to rest as her mind plagued on how was she going to raise a child without a father and how she could get rid of Uther once and for all.

* * *

><p>KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS<p>

"Why are you looking so happy about?" Arthur asked.

"The sun is shining, we found Morgana, and I have just finished all my chores," Merlin said.

" Hmm." Arthur glared at him.

" Er, do you have to go in there right now?" Merlin asked.

" Why?" Arthur asked.

"Er, I just washed the floor."

"Don't worry, I won't slip over," Arthur said.

" You really have no idea, do you?"

"All you have to do is wipe it," Arthur asked.

" How would you know?"

"I beg your pardon, Merlin?" Arthur asked with arms crossed.

" It's just, you've never had to do it," Merlin said.

"Oh, I know how to use a cloth and a bucket," Arthur said.

"Oh, yeah." Merlin rolled his eyes.

" It's easy. Here, let me show you." Arthur takes the cloth from Merlin. "Hmm? Hmm." Arthur picks up the bucket, dips the cloth in it, and wipes Merlin's face with it. " Would you like me to show you how to use the bucket?"

Arthur dumps the bucket of dirty water over Merlin's head and hits it before exiting.

* * *

><p>" How is Morgana?" Uther asked as he sits on the throne thinking.<p>

"In her conditions, she seems to have made a remarkable recovery, My Lord," Gaius said. "She just needs to rest more."

" She was always like that as a child. Very brave and now I fear like I made a great mistake by not paying as much attention to her. If I searched harder then maybe I would have found her in time before…"

"It's not your fault. We had no idea where she was taken," Gaius said.

"No, we don't, but we know the one person that was involved," Uther hissed.

"Morgause," Gaius said. "What are you planning to do?"

"I'm placing a bounty out for her. Dead or alive," Uther said.

Sir Leon walked in.

"Sir Leon. Get a group of knights together and I want men out to search for the sorcerers Morgause. Put a bounty on her head. I want wanted posters up and a reward out for her capture," Uther said.

"Yes, sire." Sir Leon left.

"Gaius, I want you to keep a close eye on Morgana's health and the child. I can't afford to lose her again," Uther said.

"Of course, my lord." Gaius nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>INT. KING'S PALACE, THRONE ROOM<p>

Morgana walked toward the dais where Sir Leon is giving Uther his report.

"The grain stores are running low, but we're expecting supplies from the northern borders before the end of the week."

"That's enough. Leave us," Uther said as Morgana walks in.

Sir Leon leaves.

Uther rushes to meet Morgana. He embraces her with tears of joy. She wipes his tears away with a handkerchief. "My daughter. I thought I would never see you again. Are you okay? You should sit."

"No. That's all I've done for the past year. Sit. And pray that you hadn't given up on me," Morgana said.

"Never," her father said.

" I don't know why. I wouldn't blame you. You've done more for me than any guardian. You've always cared for me, loved me like I was your own daughter. And yet I've insulted you, defied you, hurt you. I don't know why you put up with me. But I promise, in the future, I will show you the love and respect that you deserve," Morgana said.

"You must tell me what happened. How… I mean, how did you end up pregnant? Did you fall in love and find a husband?"

Morgana knew he would ask such a foolish question. Sadly, she didn't have an answer. "I'm not sure. I don't remember what happened the past year."

Uther sighed worried. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was captured by Morgause. That is the last thing I remember." Morgana said, staring into the distance. "What if someone took advantage of me and… and," Morgana started crying as horrible thoughts started to come to her.

Uther embraced his daughter. "No, you must not think of things like that. No one would do such a thing to a woman of your standards and to a princess," Uther said trying to calm her down. "Until we find out what happen, I have decided to have Sir Percival to be your bodyguard until we catch the culprit," Uther said.

"A bodyguard? But Father, I don't need one," Morgana scowled at him. Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea.

"It's for your own safety," Uther said.

The door opened and Sir Percival walked toward them. "Sir Percival, starting now you will guard my daughter at all cost from all harm," King Uther said.

"Yes, sire," Sir Percival said.

Morgana sighed.

Uther stared at his daughter stood there. "I promise you I will find out who is responsible and if they hurt you in anyway they will suffer a fate that they wish they were never was born."

* * *

><p>EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS<p>

Arthur fights two opponents while blindfolded. "Let's change weapons. What'd you think?"

" I've seen better," Merlin teased.

"Course. Well, you are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed," Arthur said.

"But you didn't see what I did when we rescued Morgana," Merlin said.

" Because you were hiding behind a tree," Arthur said.

" No. I was not."

" I'm not going to use the blindfold, I'm just going to fight like Merlin here. "I'm Merlin, don't hurt me."

Merlin fumes.

Arthur fights with the two knights again. Merlin magically pulls the sword out of Arthur's grasp. Arthur gets hit in the stomach with a mace and falls face first into the mud.

The guards laugh. Morgana walks out from her hiding spot nearby, startling Merlin. Morgana laughs at her brother. Merlin couldn't help it either.

Arthur stood with mud dripping down his face. He wiped it off fuming all the way. "Shut up, it's not funny," Arthur grumbled as he made his way to the shed to clean up.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" Merlin asked.

"I got tired of being cooped up in the castle. I had to get out and I wanted to see you," Morgana said.

"How did you get away from Sir Percival?" Merlin asked.

"It wasn't easy," Morgana said.

"You wanted to see me. About what?" Merlin asked, worried.

Morgana smiled. "Let's take a walk."

Merlin follows her as they make it to secluded spot by the small pond nearby. She sat down on a bench and Merlin sat beside her. "I need your help."

Merlin stared at her. "With what?"

"I need to find my sister… Morgause," Morgana said.

"Why? She's the one that took you away from us," Merlin said.

"True, but she knows the answers to what I'm looking for. She knows what happened during the past annual that I cannot remember. I must find out," Morgana said.

Merlin signed not liking this idea at all. "I don't know Morgana."

"Please, you must help. Especially after what happened," she glared at him.

Merlin was shocked for her to say that. Was she threatening him? "How am I going to find Morgause when I have no idea where she is?"

Morgana leaned closer. "You're a warlock, you'll think of something," she whispered.

Merlin ignored the fact how close her lips were to his.

"You must find her," Morgana said.

"Why can't you find her?" Merlin said.

"I have guards following me everywhere. Uther assigned me a damn bodyguard, which I don't like," Morgana muttered.

Merlin chuckled.

"Are you willing to help or not?" Morgana said.

"Do I have a choice?" Merlin asked.

Morgana only glared at him. Merlin sighed. "Okay, fine."

"Thank you Merlin. You don't know how much this means to me." Morgana gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Lady Morgana?"

She turned to see Sir Percival walked toward them and Merlin instantly moved back.

"You are not suppose to leave unless I'm with you, princess," Sir Percival said.

"I wanted sometime for myself. I'm sure you understand and beside Merlin was here to protect me. Weren't you Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Um…yes," Merlin said quickly.

Sir Percival stared at him curiously.

"I must be going now. Bye Merlin." Morgana left as Merlin watched them leave.

Merlin blushed and touched his cheek. He smiled brightly before turning around to find Arthur glaring at him. He now had clean clothes on.

"What?" Merlin stood making his way to Arthur.

"Don't what me. What was that? I saw my sister kissed you. Are you two…"

"No, no," Merlin said hastily. "She wanted me to go and… pick blueberries for her later. She was thanking me, that's all."

"Ah huh, sure," Arthur said.

"It's true."

"It better be," Arthur walked away as Merlin sighed, annoyed as he followed him.

* * *

><p>KING'S PALACE, THRONE ROOM<p>

" I think you're worrying too much," Gaius said.

Uther glared at him. " If the people get to know about this..."

"Morgana will not stay put in her room for seven months. You know this, father," Arthur said.

"I know that," Uther said. "But the people are already beginning to talk."

"Let them talk. We need focus on finding the man responsible for deflowering my sister," Arthur said.

"Arthur?" Uther scowled.

Merlin stood to the side feeling somewhat angry with the person who stole her heart first. Good thing Morgana wasn't here.

"Sorry, father," Arthur bowed his head.

"Is there any news on Morgause?"

"No, not at this time," Arthur said.

The door opened and Sir Leon walked in. "Sire, we received a message from a knight near Cenred's place. He says he found Morgause and he's keeping an eye out until more knights arrive."

"Good. Arthur, take a dozen knights and bring the sorcerer back alive. We must know what happen to Morgana," Uther demanded.

"As you wish, father," Arthur left.

* * *

><p>CENRED'S CASTLE, THRONE ROOM - DAY<p>

" To what do I owe this pleasure?" Cenred asked, sitting on his throne.

" If you will not leave your castle, then I must come to you," Morgause said annoyed.

"I see that you've lost none of your audacity," Cenred said.

" I wish I could say the same. But we have a problem. Camelot's knights are on their way here."

"I know?" Cenred said from the throne.

"How did you know?" Morgause asked.

Cenred glared at her.

Morgause didn't say any more about that. "I find the great King Cenred cowering in his chambers when he should've met me at the border. Perhaps he has lost his nerve. Perhaps he is a coward," Morgause said.

"One of Cenred's men draws a sword. Morgause throws him backwards with a look. Cenred's other men draw their swords. Cenred holds up a hand to stop them. "You are very beautiful when you're angry."

" Is that why you continue to defy me?" Morgause asked.

"Well, you wouldn't like it if I made it easy for you," Cenred said.

Morgause laughs and approached him. She stands before him and straddles his lap. "You sound like you are the one in charge. You know that's a lie. Where is our king?"

Cenred swallowed. "He's busy and doesn't want to be interrupted." Cenred traces his fingers up to her neck and to her jaw. He glares at his men that were ogling her and gives then a nasty look. Both guards hastily leave.

Morgause smirks at him. "At least I know there is at least someone your jealous of and scared of."

Cenred leaned closer toward her. "You might think he's our king, but I don't agree. He's crazy. He says he's from the future. It's impossible. He released Morgana to go free. He can't be the one that is prophesied to bring magic back."

"The prophecy does not lie, he is Emrys," Morgause said harshly. "And my sister knows nothing about the past year she was with us. She knows nothing about our king and she knows nothing from the moment our king erased her memory. He will protect us."

"But she is pregnant and knowing Uther, he will not stop until he finds who impregnated his daughter."

"You just let me worry about Uther," Morgause said. "I have it all taken care of."

"Let's hope your right," Cenred leans forward and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been awhile since i started writing fanfic again. Let me know what you think<strong>

**Should I Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Merlin looked around the dark forest. The trees blow as the moon shines bright. He looks back to make sure Arthur and the rest of the knights are asleep before he walks away and toward a clearing. When he is far away from them, he calls for Kilgharrah. The dragon comes flying toward him and lands beside him.

"Young Dragonlord, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's Morgana. She went missing for a year and came back…pregnant. Do you know anything about this?" Merlin asked.

"No, young Dragonlord, but I fear things have changed."

"Change? What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"The prophecy has changed," Kilgharrah said. "Morgana is no longer Arthur's doom. She no longer will be the one destined to destroy the Pendragon's."

"Wait, how did this happen? I know I should've helped her with her magic before she turned…But…the prophecy changed because she's pregnant?"

"Yes. You did what you felt was right, and that shows great courage, but trust is a double edged sword," the dragon said.

" I thought...because she has magic, I thought we were the same."

" In some ways you are," the dragon said.

"I will never be like her if she's evil."

"You have learnt an important lesson, Merlin. Your determination to see goodness in people will be your undoing. But I fear that your futures are now joined forever. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love maybe even something more now," the dragon said.

"What do you mean by more?" Merlin asked.

"Morgana is still not to be trusted especially her sister, Morgause," the dragon said. "But things could come out not what you expect them."

"Morgana is pregnant. How could things change more then that? Do you know something?" Merlin asked.

"No, I don't, but the prophecy of the battle is still in balance. For now that is not what is troubling me."

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"There's another Dragonlord here," Kilgharrah said.

Merlin's eyes widened. "What! How can that be? My father was the last one before he died and it was passed on to me. I thought you said I was the only one left," Merlin said, flabbergasted.

"You are the only one left," Kilgharrah said. "A man about 10 years older then you, came to see me about a month ago. He was dressed in rich black clothes, lined in blue and carried a sword. His faced was covered. He said he needed my help."

"Needed your help? Who was it?"

"I don't know, I fear whoever this man is, he's strong and a Dragonlord. He stood a couple feet from me and I could feel his power," Kilgharrah said. "More power then you have."

"How is that possible? You have no idea who he is, but know he's a Dragonlord?" Merlin asked.

"Yes and I fear like I know him, but… then I don't."

"I don't understand," Merlin said.

"I think things are not what they seem," Kilgharrah said.

"We need to find out who he is."

"Agreed," Kilgharrah said turning around. "Be aware young Dragonlord, I fear you will be tested," Kilgharrah said before flying away.

Merlin watched him leave and began to worry on who this man was that was more powerful then him.

* * *

><p>That morning, Arthur and a dozen of knights make their way to Cenred's place. Merlin rode on the horse behind him. As they got close to the castle, solders appeared and attacked them. One of the soldiers near Merlin gets stabbed and Arthur helps him down from the battlements.<p>

Cenred watches from above the balcony of the large castle as his men attack the Camelot's knights down below. A man stood beside him dressed in blue and black. His head was covered with a hood. "I want them captured alive."

"I am lord of this castle, not you." Cenred turned angry only to fall on his knees choking for breath.

"You know who I am and you still go against me," the man said.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…. please," Cenred begged gasping for breathe.

The cloaked man glared at him annoyed and released him.

Cenred coughed rubbing his throat. He stood taking a step back. "I'm sorry… my lord."

"Don't call me lord. Call me Emrys." His eyes glowed and the forest down below began to darken. A fog appeared flowing near Camelot's knights.

* * *

><p>Arthur helps the wounded soldier and sets him by a tree. Arthur stabs one of the soldiers and runs toward a man lunging at Sir Leon.<p>

Merlin turns to see a dark fog approach them. "Where the hell did that come from?" Merlin was pretty sure this was not a normal fog that approached him. He had a feeling this was Morgause's doing. Merlin glanced back to see Arthur pull a soldier off of Sir Leon and push him to the ground. Merlin turned back to see Morgause appear out of the fog wearing armor and holding a sword. Merlin sneered and his eyes glowed pushing her back making her fall back into the fog. He grabbed one of the swords that lay on the ground beside a dead soldier. He ran toward Arthur.

Arthur fights another soldier and stabs him. Another one appears jumping from a tree. Merlin's whispers a spell and the man swing back against a tree knocking him out.

Arthur turns. "Where have you been, hiding?"

"Ah, no, cotpole. Trying to keep you alive," Merlin said as a soldier from the left lunges at him. Merlin blocked him with the sword. Arthur came behind him piecing the soldier with his sword.

"We need to get out of here," Merlin pulls Arthur away from the fog as he watches four of Camelot's knights fall to the ground as the fog covers them.

"It's magic. Morgause is doing this. We can't fight against her," Merlin said.

"She is the one responsible for what happen to my sister," Arthur lunges, but Merlin pulled him back. "She will kill you, let's go," Merlin said.

"No." In fury, Arthur shrugged Merlin off and lunged forward as Morgause appeared with a sword in her hand. Arthur reached forward with sword in hand toward the fog.

"No," Merlin screamed reaching for Arthur, but as soon as the prince touched the fog, Arthur fell to the ground. "What did you do?"

Morgause chuckled. "You have no idea do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked, taking a step back.

"I know you have magic. I know who you really are," Morgause said.

Merlin heart beat faster. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's not me that wants you," Morgause said.

Before he knew it, Merlin was pulled into the fog and darkness fell on him.

* * *

><p>Morgana paced in her room tired of staying here. She opened her door as Percival stood by. She growled, annoyed. "Let me out."<p>

"I'm sorry princess, I have my orders," Percival said.

Morgana closed the door on his face. She walked to the balcony and she whispered a spell. A golden rope hung from the balcony below. She climbed down carefully and landed on the ground. She placed the hood over her head, made her way to the edge of the castle, and hid near the back wall before a guard could see her. She watched him leave and when it was clear she ran to the nearest stable undetected and got on her horse named Silver. She rode to the clearing in the forest. She had to find out what her sister knew about her missing memory. She must find out what happen to her and who gotten her pregnant.

Morgana rode through the forest, past the large oak tree and past the large pond. She rode for another ten miles when she came across a crossing. She kept going straight. Morgana didn't stop. She kept going to push the horse to go faster until she was closer to the lake that was just up ahead.

Trees spread out through the forest. Green canopy, letting the bright sunlight filter through in a greenish light shinned down near the pond ahead. There is the sound of happily chirping birds and the rustling noise of a deer running nearby. The forest feels alive like she can sense the vines growing up towards the sunlight. She rode another mile until she finally made it to her destination.

She got off the horse and tied it's reigns around a thick tree branch. She leaned against the tree exhausted. She grabbed the caster of water in her bag and drank from it. Once she was done she put it back. She looked around hoping and praying she would spot Morgause. She had to be here someplace.

"Morgause," she called out. After the fifth time, Morgana sat down, frustrated that her sister wasn't coming. She could go to Cenred's land, but that was another twenty miles and she was tired. Maybe she'll go in another hour.

Morgana froze as she heard something in the forest. She listened intently as she leaned against the tree. She stood, grabbing the reigns from her horse as an arrow went flying past her. She screamed releasing the reigns as her horse suddenly cried and fell to the ground. She gasped and bends down to see an arrow in her horse. "No." She looked up her eyes blazing with anger as she saw two men appear out of the bush and stared at her.

"Look what we have, a noble," a blond man said with broken teeth, walking toward her.

"We could get a pretty price for her with the slave traders," a dark hair man said holding a knife.

"True, but we should have a little fun first," the blond man said with a smile.

"You shouldn't have done that," Morgana said with rage as she stared at her dying horse.

"And what are you going to do, beautiful?" one of the men said.

Morgana smirked. Her eyes shined gold and the two men in front of her were tossed to the nearest tree.

"Sorcerer." The man to the left came at her. Morgana cast the same spell, but the men only landed on the ground no more than a few feet from her. What the heck. What was wrong with her powers? It was true, she was drained, but she never experienced this before.

Morgana took a step back as the five men stood up. "Stay away or I swear I will burn you all."

"Witch, you will pay for that," the dark man hissed.

Morgana spit at them as the blond man reached for her. Morgana punched him square in the face knocking him to the ground. The dark hair yanked her forward by her hair, making her scream. He grabbed her face and she kicked him sending him to the ground.

Morgana's eyes brightened and the blond man was tossed to the man. Someone came from behind her and held a knife to her throat.

"Do that again and I'll slit that pretty face of yours," a dark hair man hissed.

Morgana sneered at him. "Let me go."

The man forced her to turn around and pushed her against a tree. "Why would I do that when I have you right where I want you." The man held her hands and kissed her.

Morgana wanted to throw up. She screamed and kicked, but he held her hard.

Morgana tried to reach for the knife he held near her neck when she saw the blond man suddenly get tossed high in the air landing in the pond nearby. The same thing happened with the others too.

The man released Morgana as his eyes widened at the sight of his men flying in the air. He turned sneering at her. "What did you do witch?"

"It wasn't me," Morgana said.

"Liar," the man reached for her neck, but was pulled back by some invisible force. "What the hell? Release me witch."

"It's not me," Morgana watched horrified as the man suddenly went flying into the forest within the trees in the distance. There was a loud scream and then nothing.

Morgana dropped the knife not sure what was going on, but she was frightened. She turned and noticed her horse was suddenly gone. Where could it have gone to? It was bleeding to death.

She walked toward the pond noticing the four men that got tossed in the pond were now washed up on the shore. The blond man was faced lying on his back with his eyes wide open with fear. He wasn't moving. None of them were. Morgana took a step back and jumped as something came running toward her. She turned and was startled to find her horse walking toward her.

She glared at it suspicious. "How did you get here?" She patted its head softly as it rubbed its head against her hand. She looked at its stomach to find no marks on him. "Strange." Morgana wondered if there was another sorcerer here. Maybe she should go to Cenred, but she was now petrified she would once again run into more disgusting bandits again. Morgana wasn't sure what to do.

Morgana was curious to find out what happen to the other bandit, but she was pretty sure what ever happen he was dead. Morgana started to get on her horse when it ran into the woods. "Silver, get back here." Morgana ran after him. She went further in to the forest, until she was in another clearing. There were a couple large stones in the middle of the clearing. Her horse stood their eating at the grass.

"Silver, what are you doing?" Morgana walked toward to fetch him when she stopped. She turned to find a cloak man standing there by her horse. He was patting Silver's head.

She took a step back. "Who are you?"

"A friend. It's not safe for a lady to be in this forest."

"I can take care of myself," Morgana scowled.

"Just like you took care of the bandits," the stranger said.

"You did that?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, I know who you are and I know who you are looking for?"

"Then what am I looking for?" Morgana asked. She studied him wondering how he took out all those men. He must be a sorcerer.

"You're looking for your sister!"

"How did you know that? Who are you?" Morgana asked taking a step forward to get a good look at him, but all she could see was he wore a dark black uniform lined in blue under the cloak. He had dark brown hair and had a mustache. If only she could get a closer look.

He took a step back. "Stop."

"Why? If you're a sorcerer, you don't have to be afraid. I won't tell anyone," Morgana said.

"I'm not afraid of anyone."

"Then why won't you let me see your face?" Morgana asked taking a step forward.

"Because… you can't know who I am yet. It's not time… go back to Camelot," the man said.

"Wait," Morgana ran after him and grabbed his cloak, which fell to the ground. The man turned and grabbed her by the arm. Morgana gasped as he faced her. He had dark blue eyes, mustache and was in his early thirties. He looked familiar, very familiar. "Do I know you?"

The young man gulped. "I'm sorry." He released her and turned away.

Morgana didn't know why she was staring at him. He was beautiful and very handsome. "Are you sure we haven't met?"

"No."

Morgana was about to chase after him when the sound of horse hooves pounded against the ground coming toward them.

"Be careful," the young man said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.

Morgana blushed slightly and turned to find the knights of Camelot appearing before her.

Sir Percival was the first to get off his horse. "Unhand the princess."

The young man bowed. "My apologizes. I was only telling her goodbye and that I'm sure we will once again see each other."

Percival stepped forward with sword in one hand and took Morgana by the other arm pulling her forward. "Who are you?"

The young man smiled. "Me… I am Emrys and be sure to tell your king that." Then he disappeared in a flash.

Morgana stood there stunned still until Sir Percival came toward her. "Princess, what were you doing here? Do you know how dangerous this is?"

"Yes, and as I said before, I'm capable of protecting myself," Morgana got on her horse and rode back to Camelot with the knights following her.

* * *

><p>Arthur was not happy. "You do know this is your fault, right?"<p>

"Me. I'm not the one that got angry and went into the fog to get knocked out, sir prat," Merlin teased.

"Oh shut up," Arthur said annoyed as he walked toward the bars of the cell he was in. He wondered if his men were okay. "There must be a way to sneak out of here."

Merlin stood and looked around the small cell.

The sound of footsteps approached them. Arthur took a step back with arms crossed. His eyes glared in fury as Morgause and two of Cenred's soldiers stood in the hall staring at Arthur.

"What did you do to my men? Where are they?" Arthur asked.

"No need to worry, Prince Arthur. Your knights are well, for now," Morgause said with a smile.

"What do you want?' Merlin asked.

"Me, what do I want? I want your father to bring magic back," Morgause said.

"That's impossible and will likely never happen," Arthur said.

Merlin frowned.

"Why don't you see magic is good?" Morgause said.

"Magic is evil and you are a good reason why my father will never bring magic back," Arthur said.

Morgause laughed. "You think you know everything, don't you price Arthur? What you don't know is magic will be brought back once and for all sooner then you think."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked irritated.

"Magic will be brought back and you, Prince Arthur are destined to bring magic back," Morgause said.

"Lies."

"It's predicted in the Druid prophecy. They don't lie," Morgause spat. "And our ruler does not lie."

"Ruler? Who is your king?" Arthur asked.

Morgause laughed. "Our King goes by the name of Emrys."

Merlin gulped.

"Emrys is the most powerful Dragonlord to ever walk this world and you Prince Arthur are destined to bring the world back to peace along with him."

Arthur stared then laughed at her. "What nonsense is this? Do you expect me to believe any of this?"

"No, but you won't have a choice in the matter," Morgause said. "It will come one way or another."

Morgause turned hastily as one of the guards grabbed Merlin. Merlin's eyes golden as Arthur back was facing him.

Arthur turned to see Merlin slumped forward and onto the floor. "Merlin." Arthur ran to him, but a guard grabbed his hand pulling him out of the cell.

"Let me go. What did you do to Merlin?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Your servant will be fine," Morgause said stepping out of the cell. "I will send a healer to him soon. Come."

Arthur fought, but loss in the end. The two guards dragged him down the hall and into the throne room. The guards pushed him forward as he almost stumbled to his knees but gained his balance. He stood glaring daggers at the man know as Cenred that sat on the throne.

"Prince Arthur, what a delight it is to see you in my territory." Cenred smiled.

"What do you want? Where are my men?" Arthur asked.

"They are safe, for now," Cendred said.

"If you hurt them…"

"Believe me I wish I could, but I have orders… unfortunately," Cenred said.

Morgause rolled her eyes. "Where is our lord?"

"Not sure, he disappeared. That could be a good thing," Cenred said.

"Cenred, don't get rash," Morgause approached him.

Arthur eyed the guard to his left and punched him knocking him to the floor. Arthur dodged the guard to the right, kicked the sword out of his hand, and took it. He now was standing before Cenred pointing the sword at him. Morgause stood to the side and laughed.

"You men always can't stand to talk it out, can you?" Morgause said.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Cenred said with narrowed eyes.

Arthur lunged forward, and clashed his sword with Cenred's.

They parried, dodged, blocked until Arthur feet was kicked out from under him. He fell to the ground with Cenred pointing the sword at him, but Cenred was suddenly tossed backwards, the sword falling from his hand. Arthur sat up and stared at a cloak man standing by the throne. Morgause bowed to the cloak person. "My lord."

"Stop calling me that," the man hissed passing Morgause.

Arthur stood grabbing his sword and pointed it at the cloak man. He wore a blue and black uniform. He seemed like he was royalty of some sort. The man stared at him intensely like he was shocked to see him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Put the sword down."

"No, not until you tell me who the hell you are and what you did to my men," Arthur said.

The cloak man sighed and placed the hood down that was over his head. "I am Emrys."

Arthur stares at the man. He had blue eyes and black hair. The man looked very familiar, but couldn't place from where. "Have we met before?"

"I'm afraid we haven't," Emrys turned. "I only brought you here to talk to you."

"You mean kidnapped," Arthur said.

"It's urgent that I talk to you and no this is not about magic, not yet anyway," Emrys said.

"Then what is it you want to talk about?" Arthur asked.

Emrys turned back around. "It's about your sister, Morgana."

* * *

><p>"Do you know how foolish and dangerous that was?" Uther asked, glaring at his daughter with arms crossed.<p>

"I know… it won't happen again," Morgana said.

Uther wasn't so sure. "Until I see improvement you will now have two bodyguards."

"What?"

"Don't fight me on this, Morgana. It's only for your protection and your child's? Don't you see that I'm doing this to help you?" Uther asked.

Morgana held anything in her power to toss him across the room with her magic. "I understand father. Forgive me for my disrespect."

"You may go," Uther watched her leave with a sigh of relieve. When he first heard she was gone, he thought she was captured again or worse. He glad she was okay.

"Sir Percival, tell me everything that happened," Uther asked.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"Your sister has magic… powerful magic," Emrys said.<p>

Arthur glared at him then chuckled loudly. "Is this a joke? Do you expect me to belive this?"

Emrys rolled his eyes. "No, let me make it more clearer. Morgause and Morgana are sisters. Did you know this?"

"I heard, but father… Uther said it's not true," Arthur said.

"He's lying. Tell them Morgause?" Emrys said.

"It's true, she is my step sister," Morgause said. "Just as Morgana is to you. Your father had an affair with my mother."

"Lies," Arthur said shocked they would accused his father of such a thing. "He would do no such thing."

"How blinded you are by your father's word," Emrys said.

"You don't know nothing about my father," Arthur said.

"I know more about your father then you think." Emrys eyes glowed yellow as a candle in the far right side of the wall flamed to life. He closed his eyes calming himself. He wanted nothing more then to reach out and strangle the idiot. However, he stopped himself. The last time his anger got the best of him was when he found out Uther was the cause of his father leaving his mother and he end up… killing Arthur's father. His heart ached by the past and what happened afterwards. He shook the memory away and stared at Arthur.

Arthur took a step back not sure of his attentions. "Why was I sent here besides listening to you ramble about my sister. If this is true, what is the purpose of telling me this?"

"Now we are getting somewhere," Emrys said stalking toward him.

Arthur held the sword toward him, but Emrys eyes glowed and it was tossed to the side and Arthur was frozen on the spot.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I need to give you a memory. Then you will understand," Emrys said.

"No," Arthur said, struggling to get away. "Release me."

"Is that what they all say," Morgause said with a grin.

"I thought you were going to kill him." Cenred said.

Emrys turned his eyes yellow as Cenred went flying to the wall and lay unconscious on the floor. "Any other questions?" Emrys turned to Morgause.

Morgause rolled her eyes.

Emrys grabbed Arthur's jaw. "It will only hurt for a moment."

Arthur saw his eyes flash and the last thing he saw was darkness.

* * *

><p>Merlin awoke to the sound of a distant scream. He looked to his right to see Gwaine trying to wake him. "Merlin…Merlin."<p>

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know, but they took Arthur," Gwaine said, worried.

Merlin looked around noticing it was just Gwaine and him. "Where is everyone else?"

"Not sure, I think in the next cell," Gwaine said.

Merlin sighed not sure if he should show his magic to Gwaine. He needed to get out and save Arthur. Merlin walked toward the door and placed his hand on the bars. He pushed and his eyes glowed. The door went flying back slamming to the floor. "Damn it."

"How did you do that?" Gwaine said with wide eyes.

"No time for that now. We must find Arthur." Merlin ran out of the cell and his eyes flashed as one of the guards fell to the floor unconscious. Merlin grabbed the guard's keys and unlocked the two cells that held the rest of Camelot's guards.

"Merlin, how did you get the keys?" Gwaine followed him.

Merlin ignored him and helped Sir Leon and the rest get out. "We need to find Arthur."

"Let's go," Sir Leon said.

Merlin fought his way though Cenred's guards. At time, he would use magic when no one was looking. Although, he knew eventually he would have to tell Gwaine since he saw him blast the cell door.

Merlin was almost to the throne room when he heard a scream. It was Arthur. Merlin ran post the guards, burst into the throne room, and stopped to see Arthur on his knees with some man doing something to his head.

Merlin shuts the door before Camelot's guards come and then blast Cenred and Morgause to the side. "Release him," Merlin said with sword pointing toward the man.

The man lifts his head and Merlin almost dropped the sword. The man eyes looked like…him. What the… "Who are you?"

The man smiled releasing Arthur as he fell to the floor. "You know who I am." The man walked toward Merlin and stared into his soul.

Merlin eyed the man carefully.

"I am you just as you are me. I am Emrys."

Merlin stared at him then laughed. "Inpossible… Could my life get anymore stranger? I now have an impostor."

"I am not an impostor. I'll prove it to you." Emrys reached forward and grabbed Merlin's hand and he screamed as memories flashed into his head.

Merlin fell to the ground on his knees as the door burst open. Guards stood before Emrys with swords drawn, but he ignored them. "You know what you need to do, Merlin. You must help her." With that Emrys raised his hand and Camelot's knight, Merlin and Arthur was sent in a vortex.

* * *

><p>Arthur awoke with an awful headache. He sat up realizing he was outside lying on the grass beside his father's castle. He looked over to see his knights and Merlin on the grass as well. "What happened?"<p>

Gwaine groaned and rubbed his head. "Looks like we were tossed into some twister and landed back home. Whoever that guy was he had a lot of magic."

"Are you okay, Arthur?" Merlin asked standing.

"I think so." Arthur rubbed his head and visions suddenly flashed in his head. Memories of his father and his mother were. His birth and his mother's death. He saw the destruction his father caused and the pain he caused, but more importantly his mother died and his father knew about it. Knew his mother would die if he was born.

"Arthur, Arthur!" Gwaine stared at him.

Arthur turned and saw his father.

"Arthur, thank God. I was worried," Uther said walking toward him with Sir Percival beside him.

"You lied to me!" Arthur glared at him in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Uther asked.

"You knew my mother would die if I was born…and you let it happened?" Arthur shouted.

Merlin watched the scene unfold and knew that Impostor did this.

"Arthur, keep your voice down," Uther said. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Admit it," Arthur reached for him and grabbed for his father collar.

Sir Percival and Sir Leon grabbed Arthur holding him back.

"That is enough. I don't know what is going on, but your actions are uncalled for. Guards take him to his room and guard it," Uther said.

"So this is your answer for everything you do. If you don't want to hear the truth, you hide them away. Is this what you did to mother?"

Uther latched out and stopped from slapping his son across the face. He stood before him with anger. "I loved your mother and you have no idea how lost I was when she died. Yes, I knew it would happen, but I don't regret it. I needed an heir and I love you just as I loved your mother. Let's go."

"What about all the people you killed. All the innocent people you executed during the Great plunge."

"Who told you about this?" Uther said.

Arthur glared at him for a moment. "A man known as Emrys."

Merlin sighed nervously.

"We shall talk about this later. Let's go," Uther said.

Merlin watched the guards take Arthur away and followed his father. Merlin knew he wouldn't be able to see him for a while so he went to see Gaius.

He opened the door and walked in.

"Merlin, I was worried. Are you okay?" Gaius said.

"Well, not really. We have a problem. Well I guest I could say I have a problem," Merlin said.

"What is it?" Gaius said sitting at the table.

"There is an impostor here and he's claiming to be me."

"What?"

"That's what I said," Merlin said. "And whoever this sorcerer is, he has a lot of magic. He created a vortex and send us back to Camelot."

Gaius opened his mouth then closed it. "No one has ever been that strong enough in magic… except for you."

"I know, which makes me wonder who this impostor is," Merlin said. "And the strange thing was he said that I must help her, but he didn't say who. Then he touched my hand and memories came to me. However, I don't remember what it was. Other then that Uther will be after Emrys.

Gaius began to think and stared at Merlin. "You're going have to be more careful. Sir Percival was talking to Uther and told him about a man called Emrys. The man was talking to Morgana.

"He was in her room?" Merlin asked slight jealous.

"No, Morgana ran off into the woods and this man talked to her. In addition, Morgana's nightmares are getting worse. I'm afraid her powers will be exposed if we don't do something," Gaius said.

Merlin's eyes lit up. "That's what the impostor met."

"What?"

"He said that I must help her. What if he was talking about Morgana," Merlin said.

"I don't know Merlin," Gaius said.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Merlin said standing.

"Merlin, are you sure that is wise?" Gaius said.

"I'll be fine." Merlin ran out the door and walked toward Morgana's room that was guarded by Sir Percival.

"Hi Sir Percival. I'm here to give Lady Morgana her drought," Merlin said.

Sir Percival nodded and lets him threw. Merlin knocked on the door and it opened.

"Merlin, I'm glad you're here. I want to talk to you," Morgana said smiling.

"Okay," Merlin walked in and sat on the chair in her room.

Morgana sat across from him. "Do you know this man know as Emrys is?"

"No, but I do know he is an impostor," Merlin whispered.

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked.

Merlin gulped not sure if he should tell her this. "That you met is not Emrys."

"How do you know? Do you know him?" Morgana asked.

Merlin paused. "I am Emrys."

"Wait, what?"

"The prophecy I told you about speaks of Emrys. I'm confused as much as you. However, whoever this man is, he says I must help you. I'm not sure what he means," Merlin said.

"That man saved me. Some thugs were trying to attack he and he…I think he killed them. I'm not sure, but he also healed my horse. I know he's a sorcerer and it seems like a very powerful one," Morgana said.

"I agree he's powerful," Merlin said.

"When you met him did you felt like you knew him?" Morgana asked.

"A little, why?"

"What if… he was the one that took my memories away when Morgause took me? What if he was the one that…" Morgana rubbed her swallow stomach.

Merlin's eyes widened realizing what she was trying to say. "No, I don't think a man like that would have took advantage of you. He saved you from the thugs right?"

"Yes," Morgana said.

Merlin took her hand. "It's going to be okay."

Morgana gave a small smile. "I hope your right."

A knock on the door startled them and then it opened. Merlin quickly released his hand when he noticed Uther walked in. Merlin swallowed as Uther stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Uther asked.

"He was giving me my sleeping drought," Morgana said. "Thank you Merlin."

Merlin stood and nodded as he left the room with relives. Now he had to find Arthur. Merlin was half way down the hall when a headache started to form again. He turned the corner and almost ran into Gwaine.

"Merlin, I was looking everywhere for you. What's wrong?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin sat down on the bench and held his head. "I don't know… my head."

"Come, lets get you to Gaius," Gwaine said helping him to the physician.

Merlin eyes blurred as Gwaine caught him falling to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Would love more reviews for those who wish me to continue.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin's eyes flashed white as memories flashed before his eyes. He looked around to see himself in a room. It was dark with only one light. He and looked around to see Morgana dressed in a black dress. She was holding a knife to someone's throat. The man was being held with his hands tied up in the air by a rope. Merlin walked forward noticing they couldn't see him. This must be a vision or a dream. He walked further to see it was him hanging from a rope.

Morgana holds up a medallion with a snake-tree on it and incants a spell. Morgana's eyes glow and she casts the medallion in the flames. A hiss rises out of the metal bowl as the flames disappear. The snake-tree has come to life. Morgana smiles. "I take it you've never met a Fomorroh before."

The Fomorroh hisses and Morgana giggles evilly. "Aw, he's a little grumpy. He's not used to being out in the light. No, my friend, I've called you from your depths for a very good reason." Morgana takes a dagger and slices off one of the Fomorroh's heads. It writhes, still alive, and another head grows back on the main body.

Merlin looks on, unsettled at the situation and wondered why was she doing this to him.

" Fomorroh are creatures of dark magic. Even if you cut off their heads, you cannot kill them. Another will just grow in its place."

Merlin glares at Morgana, dreading what's coming.

"If I can't find Emrys then I will do the next best thing," Morgana smiled evilly. "I have a mission and you will do as I say. I want you to kill Uther Pendragon.

"What makes you think I would listen to you," Merlin said wiggling on the rope.

"You will have no choice to listen to it." She grabs her knife and jabs the tip into Merlin's neck as she slides the snake in.

He screams as he hangs from the rope. The vision disappears. Merlin is frightened by what he saw. Another vision shows himself standing in Uther's room and beside the sleeping King.

Merlin gulped wondering why he was having these terribly visions. He walked closer and noticed the king awoke and the Merlin by the king his eyes flashed.

Uther reached for the sword, but stopped midway and sat up staring straight ahead. Uther tried to seem to speak, but couldn't.

"Hello Uther," Emrys glared at the King in hatred. "During the great purge, you had killed hundreds of sorceries, but not only a sorcerer… you also killed my father. He was a Warlock?"

Uther's eyes widened then it was filled with anger.

Emrys gave Uther him an unsettling grin. "It's a shame that your only daughter, Morgana betrayed you. She hates you. Hates you for killing innocent people and if it wasn't for her hypnotizing me, I wouldn't be able to do this." Merlin took Uther's sword and picked it up.

Uther's eyes widened.

Merlin that was seeing the visions was panicking. He walked over to grab the sword from himself, but his hand went right through the image.

"Many sorceries died during the great purge because of you, Uther Pendragon, and the only way for Mother Nature to get that balance back was to give that magic to someone," Merlin said, staring at the sword in his hand. "It gave it to me. I am not a sorcerer, I am a warlock and you made me what I am today, Uther Pendragon."

Uther shook his head trying to move once again.

"It is true. A person cannot choose magic, it chooses you. It has always been that way. The prophecies have spoken of it. Emrys is here, he will bring peace to Albion, and that man is me. Not only that, your son will be right beside me helping me restore magic. You cannot stop fate." Merlin raised the sword over Uther's chest and…

"Noo." Merlin stood there with tears coming down his face as he watched Emrys slay the king. He left the sword in Arthur's father and walked away like nothing happened.

Merlin began to panic. "No, this can't be real…this can't be real."

Another vision past and Merlin was now standing in Camelot's castle. Merlin looked around and noticed he was in the throne room.

Morgana smiled evilly at a cloak man dressed in black that stood before her. "I like this new you." She rubbed her hands across his chest as he pulled her close for a kiss.

Merlin gulped and wondered who was the man she was kissing. He walked around them and gasped realizing it was him self. It was Emrys and he looked much older and a little sinister.

"Make love to me," the words spilling out of Morgana's mouth as Emrys placed kisses down her neck.

Merlin choked as he watched Morgana pulling him closer.

"That makes two of us, my love." He looped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his. He pushed her back against the bed as he straddled her.

Merlin's face turned beat red as she moaned. Morgana eyes blazed yellow as the clothes on their very body disappeared leaving them naked. Merlin's eyes widened as he watched his future self-dip forward and placed kisses on her breast then with a swift thrust he was fully embedded in her body.

"Oh," Morgana moaned.

Merlin couldn't keep his eyes away as his future self ravaged her body. If he didn't look away, his mind was going to be warped. He closed his eyes wondering when this will end.

He turned away and was lost and mind boggled by the events he saw. He opened his eyes again to notice he was standing at the throne room. He saw Morgana and Emrys dressed in black, sitting on the throne of Camelot. Arthur was kneeling on the floor beside them. The look on his face was filled with anger.

"How could you do this, to me. I'm your brother," Arthur said to his sister.

"If I wanted you to speak brother I would have said so," Morgana said slapping her brother in the face.

Arthur hissed angry. "And you, my so called friend. I will never forgive you for killing my father," Arthur said spitting on Merlin's shoe.

"I don't go by Merlin anymore. You know that. I go my Emrys." He stood and helped a very pregnant Morgana stand.

Merlin gasped.

"You should be happy, brother. You're going to be an uncle," Morgana said rubbing her tummy.

Emrys smiled and kissed her cheek.

Arthur glared at them disgusted. He eyed Gwaine that was on his knees as well. His hands chained. Arthur looked down and saw a knife.

Merlin watched from the side as Arthur somehow got the chains off his hand and tossed the knife at Emrys.

Morgana turned and her eyes flashed yellow as the knife stopped an inch from Emrys.

Arthur grabbed the sword from the nearest guard and swung.

"Big mistake, brother." Morgana tossed the sword toward him and Merlin gasped with wide eyes as the sword pierced Arthur's stomach.

"Nooo." Gwaine said trying to get up.

Arthur fell to the ground and Emrys stood there shocked then he turned toward Morgana. "What did you do?" He yelled.

"It was met for him to die. It was going to happen one way or another," Morgana said.

"He was never supposed to die. He was my friend," Emrys shouted. He ran toward the fallen Arthur and pulled the sword out of his stomach. "I'm sorry…so sorry." Emrys cried with tears streaking his face.

Merlin watched heartbroken. He even felt Arthur took his last breath. This can't be real.

Emrys stood and his eyes flashed as yellow as Morgana was yanked forward and Emrys held her by her neck. "You killed him?" he shouted.

"You can't stop fate. It was met to happen," Morgana said struggling.

"No, it was you. You did this to me. You took everything away that I loved," Emrys shouted with fury.

Merlin stood frozen at the vision in front of him. The guards around the room didn't dare move or said anything. They were all afraid of Emrys. Gwaine was still on his knees morning Arthur.

Emrys was squeezing the life out of Morgana. Her face was turning purple. Why wasn't anyone stopping him? Morgana was pregnant and carrying his child. Didn't he know that? Was he filled with such rage he was blinded by it?

Merlin watched heartbroken as Gwaine finally spoke up and tried to get Emrys to stop, but it was too late. Merlin heard a crack and Morgana fell to the floor dead.

The vision ended with Emrys falling to his knees crying then the memory disappeared. Merlin took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His vision was blurring and he heard his voice.

"Merlin, Merlin… are you okay?" Arthur said.

Merlin rubbed his head and blinked and he saw his friend. "Arthur!" Merlin sat up and hugged him. "You're okay."

Arthur glared at him and realized how many people were around him. He pulled away from Merlin. "Of course I'm okay. What's wrong with you."

Merlin looked around to see Gaius, Gwaine, Gwen and Morgana staring at him. "Sorry, I had a bad…dream." He shivered.

"I think Merlin should rest for awhile," Gaius said.

"Glad to see you're okay," Gwaine asked.

"Thanks," Merlin said.

Everyone left and Morgana moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm glad your okay… I had bad dreamed too," Morgana whispered.

Merlin hoped it wasn't the same dream he had.

"Morgana we best be going so Merlin can rest," Arthur said.

Morgana sighed. She leaned forward and kissed Merlin's cheek. She smiled and left with Arthur, but not before the prince gave him a dirty look. Gaius closed the door and glared at him.

"What was that about? Gaius asked.

"Nothing." Merlin said.

"What was your dream about?"

"Well, I had visions. I think that Impostor gave me it and… oh god." Merlin just realized what the whole thing was about.

"What is it?" Gaius said.

"I just realized that man walking as Emrys was no impostor," Merlin said afraid. "I think it is I."

Gaius eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"The dream he gave me. It was I. It showed visions of a future. A forthcoming of me becoming… evil."

"I don't belive that. You would never turn evil. Your heart is full of good," Gaius said.

"True, but not if someone possessed me," Merlin said.

"Possessed?"

Merlin nodded. "I had visions. I think it was the future. One was a vision of Morgana…she turned evil," Merlin said fiddling with his hands.

"What happened?" Gaius said.

"She captured me and possessed me. She made me kill… someone," Merlin gulped.

Gaius eyes widened. "Who?"

Merlin cleared his throat. "Uther."

"My God." Gaius stared at him. "What happened afterwards?"

"It went all down to hell then. I was evil. I helped her take the throne of Camelot. Me and her ruled and she… she killed Arthur," Merlin said shaking.

"Merlin, it could have been just a dream or something the impostor implanted in your head to trick you," Gaius said.

"I don't know Gaius. I felt everything the impostor felt. I felt his anger when Arthur died and the pain when I killed…"

Gaius gaped at him. "Who?"

"Morgana," Merlin sobbed. "And she was pregnant."

Gaius eyes widened. "You mean you and her."

"Gaius!"

"Sorry," Gaius patted Merlin on the back. "It was just a dream. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"What if it's not a dream? What if my visions from the future were real? What if Morgana turns evil? What if she is pregnant with my… future self? Oh God." Merlin placed his hand over his face.

"It's inpossible."

"But could be," Merlin said.

Gaius sighed defeated. "Possible. If we could find a way to get her memories back we could find out."

"This is all a very bad nightmare. Maybe I should talk to the Great Dragon. Maybe he can help," Merlin said.

"I don't think now would be a good time," Gaius said.

"Why not?"

"Uther is persisting on finding Emrys and will stop at nothing to find him. He's hired bounty hunters and placed a price on his head."

"Great!" Merlin said, rolling his eyes. "What else?"

"Uther thinks that…this impostor, might have gotten…Morgana pregnant."

"What else could happen to make my life worse?" Merlin groaned.

"You shouldn't have asked," Gaius said sighing.

Oh great. Now what. "What is it?"

"Uther has sent for a witch finder and the man is nothing like Aredian. This man makes him look like a fool. You should leave and come back later when he's gone."

"Oh no, not another one," Merlin said rubbing his head. "The last one almost got you burned at the stake and got me and Morgana almost exposed to reveal our magic."

"I know. That is why I'm persisting on you leaving for a while. Go visit your mother," Gaius said.

Merlin didn't know what do to. This was too much for him to take in. "I'm going to speak to the great dragon."

"You shouldn't it's too dangerous," Gaius said. "The witch finder will be here by nightfall."

"What's his name?"

"Zandrain. He hates sorcerer's as much as Uther does," Gaius said.

"I will go, but if Morgana gets into trouble I will coming back for her. I cannot let the future happen. Everything the prophecy spoke of goes again the visions I had," Merlin said. "I will visit Morgana first then leave."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Be safe," Merlin said giving Gaius a hug.

Gaius smiled. "You too. Your mother would be proud by the man you turned out to be."

Merlin nodded and prayed his mother and Gaius would think the same if his future turned out to be the vision he just had. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The flower fell from her hands and onto the floor. Morgana sat on the bed as the same man she saw in the forest was sitting beside her. Emrys crawled beside her and pulled her into his arms.<p>

"Are you sure?" Emrys said.

"I'm sure. You showed me so much within the past year. You taught me how to forgive and learned me about my magic. You showed me what it's like to love," Morgana said placing her hand on his beating heart.

"We shouldn't. You're young and have the world at your feet," Emrys said looking away.

"No," Morgana gently touched his face making him face her. "I know what I want."

"The last… girl I met… It didn't end well."

"Ours won't be like that. I meant what I said earlier. I love you," Morgana pulled him closer. "Please." She kissed him gently and Emrys pulled her forward pulling her closer into his heated embrace.

Their mouths fought for dominance. His hands traced the curve of her breast then wondered lower and gripped her hips.

"Please...Emrys." She struggled. Morgana kissed his neck.

Emrys laid her down on the bed. Morgana closed her eyes.

"No." Emrys said. "I need, want to see those eyes."

Morgana glared at him with lust.

Emrys curled his arm around her torso and pulled her closer.

"Oh," escaped her mouth.

Emrys stopped.

"I'm fine, really," Morgana said pulling him closer.

Emrys gave a shallow thrust. "Oh, yes." Their bodies inclined together. Morgana made a soft throaty noise. Flesh upon flesh was slammed together. He drove himself to the hilt. Her legs wrapped around his hips needing more of him.

"You're so beautiful."

Morgana moaned as Emrys ravaged her. Morgana couldn't believe her brother's manservant was ravaging her.

"Say my name," Emrys said placing kisses on her neck.

Morgana's body was humming with bliss. It wasn't long when she was crying out his name.

"My..." Emrys gasped falling on her. "Lady."

"I can't feel my legs." Morgana whispered happy.

Emrys chuckled. "That could be a good thing."

Morgana awoke in a cold sweat. She sat up realizing someone was standing beside her. She turned. "Gwen."

"My Lady. Are you okay? You were… kind of screaming," Gwen said lowering her head.

"Screaming? What was I saying?" Morgana asked worried.

"Well, um… you were screaming… Emrys," Gwen whispered with red face.

Morgana opened her mouth then closed it. "You must not say anything to anyone about this… please."

Gwen nodded. "Do you want to talk about it? Do you remember what happen last year?"

"No, just bits and piece until now," Morgana said taking a deep breathe.

Gwen sat down. "That wasn't just a dream was it you just had."

"No, I think it was real. I think I truly did sleep with this man called Emrys," Morgana whispered. "I think I fell in love with him."

Gwen's eyes widened. "What are you going to do? People are saying he's a warlock. Uther has sent a bounty hunter to find him."

Morgana sighed angry.

"I don't know, but I need to find out why and how I lost my memory. I have to know why," Morgana said with tears coming down her face.

"It's going to be okay. If you need help with anything just ask. Have you told anything to your brother?" Gwen asked.  
>"No, not yet." Morgana began to wonder how it was possible for a man to know as Emrys to be even here. Merlin was Emrys, but in her dream, the man looked much older around his late twenties. That same man was the one that saved her from the goons.<p>

There was a knock on the door. I'll get it." Gwen stood and opened the door. "Merlin, how are you?"

"Um, good. Can I come in?" Merlin asked.

"Sure." Gwen said shutting the door as he walked in.

Morgana walked in the room and smiled at Merlin. "Gwen can you leave us for a moment."

"Sure," Gwen said leaving the room.

Morgana took his hand as Gwen left. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Arthur paced in his room annoyed that his father had posted two guards out in the hall. He needed to get out of her and find out what happened with Merlin and why his father lied to him all these years. Those memories were so real. There was no way it could be fake.<p>

The door opened suddenly startling Arthur. He turned to see his father walked in. He crossed his arms and glared at him. "What do you want?"

Uther closed the door and took a step forward. "I have a lot to explain to you."

"Yes, you do. How did my mother die? Tell me the truth."

Uther sighed. "I think it's best if I started from the beginning."

"I have all day." Arthur said.

* * *

><p>"This may sound strange, but I have dreamt of you," Morgana said looking away.<p>

Merlin froze and his face began to redden. "What did you dream about?"

"I know it is strange to say, considering everything that has happened, but I have dreamt of Emrys, a man that has your eyes, much older and looks like the imposter," Morgana said. "It's confusing."

"What else did you see?" Emrys said.

Morgana looked away. "We were…um… kissing and…"

Merlin blushed realizing she must have had the same dream as him.

"Sorry Merlin. I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Morgana said noticing his face. "Did you have a dream too?"

"Well, um, ya. My was a lot of stuff going on."

"What stuff?" Morgana asked.

"Nothing," Merlin said. "I came here to tell you that I have to go away for awhile, but I will be back."

"Why are you leaving?" Morgana asked.

"Your father…" Merlin began to tell her about the witch finder when he heard Gwen open the door. He turned to see Uther stepping in. Damn.

Uther glared at him. "What are you doing in my daughter's room?"

"Just giving her sleeping drought, sire." Merlin stood. "Good day lady Morgana." Then he walked past Uther and stepped out into the room, relieved.

Arthur sat in his room. His mind wondered to the conversation he had with his father earlier.

"_I know...what you did to my mother. I know you let her die," Arthur said. " You were so desperate for an heir, you were prepared to use magic."_

" _Did this Emrys tell you this? He's lying," Uther said._

"_My mother is dead because of your selfishness and arrogance. Her blood is on your hands," Arthur spat._

" _No. That's not true. I loved her."_

"_Lies. This is what fuels your hatred for those who practice magic. Rather than blame yourself for what you did, you blame them," Arthur said._

"_You would believe a sorcerer's lies over the word of your own father? I can only think that this sorcerer has enchanted you," Uther said._

" _You hunted his kind like animals! How many hundreds have you condemned to death to ease your guilt?" Arthur said angry._

" _Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to destroy us! I have only done what is necessary to protect this kingdom!" Uther said._

"_You speak of honor and nobility! You're nothing but a hypocrite and a liar!" Arthur said pointing a finger at him._

" _I am your king, and your father. You will show me some respect!" Uther said loudly._

_Arthur throws his gauntlet at Uther's feet. Anger fueled him._

"_Have you lost your mind?" his father said._

"_Pick it up," Arthur said._

"_Arthur, I implore you, think about what you're doing," Uther said._

" _Pick it up," Arthur hissed._

" _I will not fight you," Uther said._

_Arthur draws his sword. "If you choose not to defend yourself, I will strike you down where you stand."_

"_You are my son. You will not strike an unarmed man," Uther said surprised by his son's actions._

" _I no longer think of myself as your son," Arthur said._

" _Then strike me down," Uther said._

_Arthur strikes, but Uther parries. "Stop this. I don't want to fight you," Uther said._

_Arthur and Uther fight. Arthur disarms Uther, but stops suddenly as a familiar man appears. Arthur stands. "You."_

_Emrys stands before him glaring at Uther. " Arthur! Don't! I know you don't want to do this!"_

" _My mother is dead because of him!" Arthur said. "I saw it."_

" _True, but you wouldn't be here to day if she didn't die. It is true I dislike your father, but Killing your father won't bring her back. You've lost one parent. Do you really want to lose another?" Emrys said._

_Uther stood glaring at the man dressed in black and blue. What he didn't understand was why was this sorcerer stopping Arthur from killing him. "Listen to him, Arthur."_

"_Put the sword down," Emrys said._

" _You heard what my mother said! I saw her give birth then she died. I saw the war and the people he killed. After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live! He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself!"_

"_The sorcerer is lying. He has plaqued your mind with deceits," Uther said._

"_No," Emrys said taking a step forward. "Everything I showed you was true. In addition, I am not a sorcerer, King Uther. I am a Warlock and a dragon lord." _

"_Inpossible. All the warlocks are dead," Uther said._

_Emrys eyes blazed yellow and Uther was tossed to the ground. "Due to the fact you drove my father away from never knowing me. He had been hiding out for years until recently when he… died. It is your fault," Emrys said taking a step forward. _

_Arthur stepped forward and held the sword at Emrys. "Stay back."_

_Emrys smirked. "I do not wish to hurt your father. I will not become a murder like him."_

"_Then why are you here?" Arthur said._

"_To tell you the something. Killing your father would be the wrong choice. You'll turn out like him. Is that what you want, to become a murder?" Emrys asked._

_Arthur glared at his father. "Why did you show me what you showed me? Was this a trick?"_

"_I showed you because you are the future king and you have to realize that killing people with magic is wrong. You have a destiny that is more important then this. You can change this and become something better then your father. A king that wants peace instead of enemies. A king that everyone loves."_

" _I loved your mother, son. There isn't a day passes that I don't wish that she were still alive. I could never have done anything to hurt her," Uther said lowering his head._

"_He did love her Arthur," Emrys said taking a step back. "Become how your mother would want you to become." Emrys then disappeared leaving Arthur staring at him stunned. Then he turned to his father. He drops his sword and falls to his knee, slumping against his father's chair._

" _My son, you mean more to me than...than anything," Uther said._

" _I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Arthur said._

" _You are not to blame," Uther hugged his him._

Arthur turned to see Merlin walk in.

"Are you okay, sire?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Arthur muttered. "Beside the fact Emrys was here."

"Emrys! What did he want?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess to gloat. He stopped me from…" Arthur looked away.

"From what?" Merlin asked.

"From slaying my… father."

"Wait, what?" Merlin said with wide eyes.

"Emrys implanted visions in my mind of my mother. Because of that, I almost killed my father. I think Emrys did this on purpose so I will kill my father. I cannot let this sorcerer plaque my mind," Arthur said annoyed.

Merlin sighed wondering if he should leave. If Emrys did save Arthur then maybe he still had time to fix things before Emrys ruined it all. He wasn't sure what to do.

"I know this is a bad to ask, but I am asking for a permission to leave for a week," Merlin said.

"To leave! What for?" Arthur asked.

"My mother is sick. I must see her." Merlin lied.

"Your not lying to be to go to the tavern, are you?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

"Of course not," Merlin said. "I would never lie about anything like this."

Arthur sighed. "Fine, be back in a week or I'll find you myself."

"Of course sire," Merlin went to leave, but was yanked back by Arthur. "Merlin, I better not find you at the tavern." Arthur released him.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll be far away from that place," Merlin said.

"Good."

Merlin sighed as he closed Arthur's door and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later<strong>

Morgana watches from her window. A horse stops and it reminds her of the Witch finder Aredian. She shudders as he gets out of carriage. He doesn't stare up at the window. He just walks inside as two guards escort him.

" Who is that?" Gwen asked.

" I don't know. We need to go and find out what's going on." Morgana walked out into the hall and saw Gaius. "Gaius, what's going on?"

"You don't know."

"Know what?" Morgana asked.

"Your father had another Witch finder come here," Gaius whispered.

"Oh no, please tell me this is a joke," Morgana said.

"I'm afraid not, my lady. We must go to the chamber," Gaius said.

"Where's Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"He had to leave. He will be back in a few days," Gaius said.

Morgana sighed. She understood why he had to leave, but what about her. What if the Witch finder finds out what she is? Will Merlin or will Emrys save her?

Morgana walked in just as her brother stepped beside her. "Are you okay, sister?"

"I'm fine," Morgana said rubbing her small belly.

Arthur eyed her noticing she was sad. He hoped she was okay. They stepped in and Uther was waiting for them. They took their seats by their father as the council walked in then the witch finder known as Zandrain walked in.

He was a tall man and was in his mid forties. He had jet-black hair and his clothes were made of red and black silk. He eyed Morgana carefully and she shivered at the stare.

"Zandrain, you finally made it. I was expecting you sooner," Uther said.

"Sorry, my sire. I had one last stop to make before making my appearance here tonight."

"Like wise," Uther said. "I need someone to find a sorcerer called Emrys."

Zandrain eyes widened then stared at Uther. "Did you say Emrys?"

"Yes, have you heard of this name before?" the King asked.

Gaius stood there nervously praying the man didn't know about the prophecy.

"Yes, I heard this from the druids. They have a prophecy based on this man known as Emrys. Surely you heard of the name, my sire."

"No, I only heard of rubbish stories that are far from the truth," Uther said.

"I can assure you my king that this story, that I tell you is no rubbish. Have you seen this Emrys face to face and saw his power?"

"Yes, many of us have. Where are you leading this too, Zandrain?" Uther ordered.

"If you saw this man's power then I'm afraid you won't be able to stop him," Zandrain said.

The crowd gasped and started to whisper.

"Silence," Uther said. "What do you mean?"

"Emrys is not a sorcerer, he's a Warlock. A Warlock is a creature of magic. A person born with magic and that is not taught. The Druids speak of him as the one prophesied to bring magic back to the world. And from knowledge, prophecies do not change."

"Lies," Uther declared. "There is no way a prophecy as crazy as that one is true."

"I'm am not lying, my sire," Zandrain said.

"Then proof to me what you say is true. Find me this Prophecy. Give me proof," Uther said.

"I'll give you something better then proof. I'll find Emrys and bring you too him," Zandrain said.

"How?" Uther asked. "If you say what is true then how will you capture him?"

Zandrain grinned. "That's a secret I best keep to myself, but my first task would be to interview a few of the people here in Camelot."

Morgana felt unease as the Witch finder looked around.

Uther nodded. "I want to know every person you talk to and want to know everything you find out."

"As you wish, my king." Zandrain smiled.

Morgana watched him leave and was relived. She had a bad feeling about all of this and wished Merlin was here.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin is outside and half way to the city where his mother lives. He was annoyed to the point of calling for his dragon again so he can yell at him. The great dragon had ordered him to stay in Camelot. He said it was unwise to leave Morgana alone with the witch finder, but Merlin didn't listen. Gaius told him he should leave until Zandrain is gone.

He knew the dragon was right, but he was worried about his mother. He wanted to see her. Or it might be the fact he was scared that the witch finder might find out who he was. He didn't know which was worse.

Merlin kept riding until the horse stopped and reigned up on its hind legs causing him to fall off his horse. "Crap." Merlin groaned as he sat up as his horse rain off. "Great."

"This is certainly not the day is it?"

Merlin turned. "You. What do you want?"

Emrys smiled and circled him. "I want a lot of things, but the first thing on my list is you."

"Me!" Merlin stood and took a step back preparing to force him backwards if he had too.

"Yes. You need to get back to Morgana. She's in danger."

"Why do I have to go and save her? Why can't you do it?"

Emrys smirked. "Because you have to be the one that changes the present. Not me. I did enough damage to last a lifetime and the only way this would work is if you stop being scared. "

"What do you mean by changing the present?" Merlin asked.

"I messed up the future. I showed you that. I got my best friend killed and I murdered the mother of my child. It can't get worse then that," Emrys said.

Well he did have a point, Merlin thought. "What do you want me to do?"

"You need to fix it. You are my only chance," Emrys said.

"If that was true then why did you mess it up by getting Morgana pregnant?" Merlin asked with anger.

"That wasn't meant to happen. It was… supposed to happen differently," Emrys said.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Your affection got in the way."

"Yes, because I love her."

"Which one?" Merlin asked. "The innocent one that you took advantage of or the one that turned you into a killer?" Merlin was tossed backwards to the ground as Emrys stared down at him.

"She forced those thoughts into my head. You don't understand," Emrys said angered.

Merlin swallowed at the anger in the mans eyes. There was a moment he wanted to belive this was all a joke and this man was an impostor. However, the more he looked at this man, the more he could see his reflection in this man. In addition, it scared him to know that he might become like this. That Morgana turned him into this. Merlin stood hastily before him. "Then tell me how to change this. I don't wish to become this."

"Pray that you don't." Emrys turned around. "If you want to change this you're going to have to be a little more fearless."

"How?" Merlin asked.

Emrys smiled. "Easy." The dragon lord grabbed his hand and as Merlin opened his eyes he realized he was standing outside by Camelot's castle.

"What the hell." Merlin muttered looking around. "Why did you send me here?"

"Shh, quiet." Emrys said grabbing him by the arm again. Merlin found himself teleported again. He looked around realizing he was in Morgana's room. He turned and Morgana awoke with a scream.

"Crap." Merlin heard the guards coming as Morgana looked at both of them with wide eyes.

"Princess." Emrys winked at her and disappeared in a flash.

Merlin scowled as Morgana pulled him forward towards the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to save your butt. Get under the bed," Morgana ordered.

Merlin scrambled underneath just as the door opened.

Morgana sat on the bed then stood as they walked in. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We heard you scream?" her brother said walking in.

"I saw a very large… spider. I'm fine," Morgana said.

Merlin smirked.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, brother. I'm fine," Morgana annoyed. "I already killed it. Now can I get some sleep please?"

"Oh," Arthur said. "Fine. I'll leave you to your rest."

"Goodnight, brother," Morgana said.

Arthur nodded and left with the four guards following him.

Morgana sighed relieved as they left. She turned to find Merlin crawling out from under bed. She helped him up and smiled as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"We need to talk," Merlin said.

"Yes, we do. Why did you leave?"

"I was trying to get a chance to talk to my dragon and see my mother." Merlin fiddled with his hands.

"Truthfully?"

Merlin sighed. "Sort of and the fact that I was scared that I would be caught. Scared that someone from the druids would turn me in."

"Why would you think they would you turn in?" Morgana asked.

"Uther has a very large bounty on my head and is offering a large reward," Merlin said.

"So you were going to leave me here alone and never return?" Morgana asked angered.

"No, I was going to come back tomorrow and get you. I didn't want you to get involved just in case something happened, but not that it mattered. I was intercepted by Emrys and he transported me here the idiot."

Morgana smiled. "Looks like he did one good thing."

Merlin scowled. "He thinks you'll be in danger if I leave."

"I guess that means you're my personal bodyguard," Morgana teased.

"I guess so. I better get going before the prat finds me."

Morgana chuckled at her bothers nickname. Merlin stood, but she grabbed his hand stopping him. "Stay."

"What?"

"Stay. Please."

Merlin swallowed. "I shouldn't. I could get caught."

"Please. I need someone that understands me and you're the only one. I feel safe when I'm with you."

Merlin sighed as he stared at her green eyes that he could stare at all day. He smiled. "Okay."

Morgana and Merlin lay down on the bed. She laid her head on his chest and curled next to him. Merlin gulped as she pulled the covers over them and pressed her warm body against his. Merlin was nervous. He thought this was going a little faster then he thought. However, he wasn't going to complain. He did like her and his future self was the father of her child. As odd as that sounds he was glad she was his. Merlin smiled as he felt a strong bond between her and the child as he pressed his hand on her belly. The more he kept it there the more he could feel the bond between him and their child. It was an amazing feeling. He still wasn't prepared for this, but he prayed when that day came he would be prepared to do what was right. He rested his head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

As they fell asleep, a small flash appeared in their room. Emrys stood before them and smiled at the couple. "I hope your night is good Merlin. Tomorrow your going to need all the strength you can get. "

With that, Emrys disappeared.

* * *

><p>Gwen knocked on Arthur's chamber doors before entering.<p>

"Guinevere, what are you doing here this late?" Arthur asked yawning.

"I was going to go home but I miss you. I don't want to leave your side," Gwen said.

Arthur smiled. "Come here?" He pulled her forward and laid her down on his bed. He stooped down to kiss her shoulder blade.

This made Gwen quiver, her hand grasped the hair at the back of his head, so he could plant kisses everywhere he could reach.

Gwen clutched his hair harder and for the rest of the night he made love to her.

* * *

><p>Uther paced in the study as the witch-finder declared his case. "I will not wait for a month to find this sorcerer who plaques the minds of innocent people. I will give you a weeks time to find this Emrys."<p>

"A week will be very hard, sire. I will have to up my tactics."

"I don't care what you do. As long as you find him," Uther said.

"It shouldn't be a problem. The foul stench of sorcery is in the air. It's infected your great city like a impurity," Zandrain said.

"Yes, that is why you are here," Uther said.

"Then I will start as of now," Zandrain said.

"Good luck," Uther said.

Zandrain smiled. "No need for luck"

* * *

><p>Next morning Gwen entered Morgana's chambers with a bright smile on her face. She slowly opened the door to not awake Morgana when she gasped.<p>

Morgana sat upright staring at Gwen. Then Merlin awoke slowly and realized that he was not in his own bed. "Ah did I over slept?"

Morgana slapped him playfully. "Gwen close the door before someone sees."

"I'll be out here if you need me." Gwen smiled and closed the door.

"She took that well then expected," Merlin said sitting up.

"You better get going before my father comes in." Morgana kissed his cheek.

Merlin blushed as he stood up almost tripping on the floor. Morgana chuckled. "Why don't we do something fun, this evening."

"Fun?" Merlin asked turning around.

"How about a picnic away from the castle. You could teach me magic," Morgana whispered.

"I don't think that's a good idea with the witch finder here," Merlin aid.

"I don't think he'll be in the forest. Please." Morgana begged.

"If you can find away to persuaded your father to let you go then… it's a deal," Merlin said. Hoping this was not going to turn into a disaster.

Morgana jumped up and gave him a big hug. "See you later, my prince," she teased releasing him.

Merlin blushed brightly as he made his way out the backdoor.

* * *

><p>King Uther walked down the corridor on his way to see his daughter when he turned the corner and saw Merlin poke his head out of the servants quarters door that led to Morgana's chambers. He backed away a bit so he wasn't seen as Merlin left the opposite direction. Uther stood there and wondered for a bit, on why the boy was coming out of the servant quarter so early. Was he meeting someone or was he with his daughter. That very thought unnerved him and wondered if the boy was that stupid. He knew he was friends with his daughter, but didn't think anything more.<p>

But just in case he'll have to keep an eye on him.

Uther made his way to his daughter's room and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a surprise Gwen.

"Sire, what seems to bring you hear this early?" Gwen asked.

"My daughter of course. Is she well?"

"Yes, she seems to be fine."

Uther looked around until he saw Morgana walked in. "Morgana, how is my beautiful daughter doing?"

Morgana smiled walking toward him. "Fine, Father. You are just the person I wish to speak with."

Uther smiled softly. "What is it that you need?"

"I don't need anything. I was hoping that… Arthur and me could go out in the forest and have a picnic," Morgana said.

"And dangerous. It would be best you stay here until the witch finder can find the sorcerer Emrys. Then only then you can go out," Uther said.

"But father that could take forever," Morgana said.

"I'm giving him a week to find the sorcerer and I have a good feeling he'll catch him before then," Uther said.

Morgana stared at her father holding the surprise in. "Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling. I'll see you at lunch." Uther smiled and left.

Morgana watched him leave and had a bad feeling about all of this. She had to warn Merlin.

* * *

><p>Merlin entered Arthur's chambers and lay his breakfast on the table. "Arthur, wake up." When he got no response, Merlin grabbed Arthur on his arm and pulled him out of bed. "Arthur wake up."<p>

Arthur groaned as he rolled over from the floor and glared angrily at Merlin. "You're going to get it for that."

Merlin grinned and jumped back as Arthur reached for him.

"Missed me," Merlin teased.

Arthur threw his covers off the bed and headed towards Merlin. He left his harm and hit Merlin on the back of the head, but Merlin ducked and ran out of Arthur's chamber laughing. Merlin looked behind him to see Arthur chasing after him in just his under clothes. A few of the women servants saw the prince and started giggling.

"Get back here, Merlin."

Merlin kept running and bumped into someone almost knocking him down. Merlin quickly turned and jumped startled by the witch finder, Zandrain, standing there. "Sorry, sir, but I must be going."

Merlin went to run again, when a hand reached out to grab him. "Who are you?" Merlin felt numbness in his wrist as he pulled his hand away.

Zandrain stared at him curiously. Merlin wondered how did he do that. Does the witch finder know who he is? Before he could leave, the prat grabbed him.

"You are so in trouble. You're going to muck out the stables for a year after this," the prince said.

Merlin chuckled amused. "You know you're wearing your underpants."

"Shut up,"

"Prat," Merlin muttered.

"Interesting to know your servant talks back to you and all you do is have him muck out the stables," the witch finder said to the prince.

Merlin scowled.

"Well there's all ways the racks, but Merlin is better being here cleaning up my room then having people throw food at him," the prince joked.

"Ha, Ha," Merlin said.

"Well Prince Arthur, for today I'm afraid I would like to borrow your servant for a moment," the witch finder said.

Merlin froze by those words.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"I been doing my rounds of interviewing people to find the sorcerer, Emrys," the witch finder said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're wasting your time if you think my servant knows anything."

"It will only be for a couple minutes," the witch finder said.

"Be my guess," the Arthur said.

"Perfect. If you could follow me." Zandrain turned to the opposite direction with his arms placed behind him.

Merlin eyed him nervously. "What do you wish to know?" he asked following him.

"I think I should wait until we get to my study before I ask you any questions," Zandrain said.

Merlin followed and prayed he didn't know who he really was. He already had that dreaded feeling coming back to him like the day the first witch-finder came to the city.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Merlin?" Morgana asked.<p>

Gaius looked up to see the king's daughter. "No, my dear. Is something wrong?"

Morgana closed the door and sat beside Gaius. "I'm afraid my father knows something. He said he has a feeling they will find the sorcerer soon."

"I highly doubt that since Merlin is not in town."

"But he is. He came back last night," Morgana said.

"What?" Gaius swallowed. "Did he say why?"

"No, only that Emrys teleported him. I don't know why. He said it was urgent he stayed with me."

"This is not good," Gaius said. "Zandrain is a skilled man and has a record of finding sorcerers throughout any land."

"How is that possible?" Morgana said.

"Not sure. Some say he was a druid years ago and knew magic. Those are just myths, but I don't doubt it. How else could he find people who are magical?"

"How does he do it?" she asked.

"They said he has a some for of power that can since when a person wields magic just by shaking their hand," Gaius said.

"This is really bad. What if he has a interview with me," Morgana said.

"Then do anything you possible can to not shake his hand," Gaius said.

Morgana stood. "I must find him."

"No." Gaius stood. "I'll find him. You just take it easy and stay clear of Zandrain. I will take care of it."

Morgana nodded. "Be careful."

Gaius smiled. "Always."

* * *

><p>"So your name is Merlin," Zandrain said.<p>

"It is." Merlin looked around noticing he was in one of the rooms down in the dungeon where they interview suspects.

"You are aware, then, that sorcery has been practiced in Camelot?"

"Apparently," Merlin said.

Zandrain paced in front of Merlin then walked in front of him. "Are you a sorcerer?"

"No!" Merlin said staying calm.

Zandrain glared at him. "Then you have no problem if I do this." Zandrain picked up a pair of cuffs on the table behind him and placed them on Merlin's right wrist.

Zandrain stepped back as Merlin suddenly fell forward on the floor gasping for breath. "What did you do?"

"You lie," Zandrain, gasped surprised. "You are a sorcerer."

No, this can't be happening. Not now, Merlin thought. "I am not a sorcerer."

"Then why are you in pain. I can see it. Lies."

Merlin's eyes glowed and the cuffs broke free. Damn.

"Oh my god. No man and especially a sorcerer can break those cuffs," Zandrain said surprised. "It is you."

Merlin stood annoyed.

Suddenly Zandrain was tossed back against the wall. Emrys appeared before Merlin with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"Do you know how annoying it is for me to watch your every move so you don't screw up your destiny," Emrys said.

"I was doing just fine, thank you," Merlin said.

"You're wrong. I was there at them moment years ago. I was caught and placed before Uther stating I was a sorcerer by this witch finder. I was almost burned to the stake until Morgana saved me. After that everything went to hell," Emrys said.

"What the…Who are you?" Zandrain said waking up from being unconscious.

Emrys turned and stalked toward him. "I think I will enjoy this."

"Gau…" Emrys eyes blazed as the air lifted Zandrain by his neck.

"Stop," Merlin said horrified. "I am not a killer. Don't do this."

"You need to become stronger and fearless. If you don't do this you will fail your mission once more," Emrys said.

"You're killing him. Stop," Merlin said.

"Merlin, you are in a very difficult decision. You know what will happen if he lives. What's it going to be, Merlin?"

"Release him," Merlin walked toward Emrys and raised his hand to push him to the side when nothing happened. "What the…"

"You can't hurt me. I have a protection spell around me."

"Release him now." Merlin grabbed Emrys by the collar just as he was pushed to the floor with a powerful wind. Merlin sat up and clenched his hand.

"Wrong answer." With a twist, the witch-finder fell to the ground dead.

"NO." Merlin ran forward just as the door burst open. Emrys did a bow with a soft smile as Arthur ran in the room. He disappeared just as Arthur's sword was tossed to him.

Merlin was on his knees beside the witch-finder. He wasn't sure what was wrong. He think he was in shock.

"Merlin!" Arthur ran to him and bend down trying to shake him out of it, but couldn't. "Merlin."

Arthur was worried. He never saw Merlin like this before.

"What happened?' Gwaine asked walking in.

"Emrys. We must get Merlin to Gaius. Help me."

"Why won't he say anything?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't know. I think Merlin is in shock," Arthur asked.

* * *

><p>Morgana ran down the hall and to Gaius room. "She heard what happened she was worried for Merlin. She kept walking until she saw her father standing in the hall outside of Gaius room.<p>

"Father, what's going on?"

"Morgana, you should be resting like Gaius said," her father said.

"I heard what happened. Is Merlin, okay?"

Uther paused then turned toward her. "Why do you care for Arthur's servant?"

Morgana stared at him annoyed. "He's my friend. Is it a crime to have a male friend, father?"

Uther dwelled and gazed at his daughter to see if there was any lie. He knew they hanged out, but didn't know his daughter was a friend with the boy. "I suppose not. Arthur's servant is well. He seems to be in shock from what the death of the witch-finder."

"Zandrain, is dead?" Morgana hid the grin forming on her face.

"Yes," Uther said bitterly. He was my last chance at finding Emrys or any other sorcerer."

"What are you going to do, Father?" Morgana asked.

Uther grinned. "I have one last resort, but you don't need to be bother by it. Tell Arthur when's he's finished to get to my study. We need to talk." With that, Uther walked away.

Morgana walked into Gaius room. She steps forward to see her brother standing before her. "How is he?"

Arthur gazed at her. "He's a little shaking up, but Gaius said he needs to rest."

"No, I must see him," Morgana walked past him and Arthur grabbed her arm and noticed she shed a tear.

"You… You have feelings for him?" Arthur asked surprised.

Morgana yanked her wrist away and wiped the tear from cheek. "No, it's just my hormones."

"You can't lie to me, sister. I know you," Arthur said.

"And as do I, Prince Arthur," Morgana said. "I know your feeling for Gwen. We are in the same boat so why lecture me when you are in the same boat as me."

Arthur sighed. She did have a point. "Then you must know you best be careful. Father must not find out."

"Of course. And that reminds me, Uther wants to talk to you in the study," Morgana said.

Arthur nodded. "Tell me when he awakes." Then he was gone.

Morgana took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
>Gaius opened the door. "Morgana."<p>

"How is he?" Morgana walked in to see Merlin asleep on the bed. She sat beside him.

Gaius walked over and covered him up. "He was in shock and I had to sedate him. He kept on going on and on how he killed a man in cold-blood."

"What? Merlin wouldn't have done that," Morgana said.

"No, but Emrys might have," Gaius said.

Morgana gently took Merlin's hand and squeezed. "I must do something. "

The lights brightened suddenly and her eyes glowed.

Gaius gasped to see Merlin awake suddenly.

Morgana smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Merlin, are you okay?"

Merlin blinked a couple time then jerked back startled.

"It's just me. Are you okay?"

"Where am I?" Merlin asked.

"Your in your room. What do you remember?" Gaius asked.

Merlin sat there in silence. "Emrys, he killed…"

"I was afraid of that," Gaius said.

"But you don't understand. Emrys is me… I killed him."

"No, Morgana said. You are not he, because you will change your future. I will not let you become this person."

Merlin smiled at Morgana and hoping she meant that. After all, she was the one that turned him evil. "I pray I can change my destiny."

"Even that may be we might have a little difficulty of telling this to Uther when you tell him what happened," Gaius said.

"I know," Merlin said.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had past since the events that happened, but that didn't mean Merlin didn't forget it. He hasn't seen Emrys since, but he knew it wouldn't be the last he saw of him. If he knew how to fix everything, he would do it. Why couldn't just Emrys tell him what needs to be done? He knows his destiny. He knows he needs to help Arthur become king. He knows he is the one that will make peace in Camelot and he knows in order for Arthur to become king, Uther would have to step down or he would have to be dead. He knew either one of those choices were not going to happen for sometime.

Even now, he is fearful because he is standing before the court and Uther. Arthur's father wanted to know what happened.

"Why did the witch-finder interview you?" Uther asked as he sat on the throne.

"I don't know, sire," Merlin said.

Uther eyed the servant vary. "The guards said Emrys had spoken to you. They say the sorcerer did this for you. Do you know what he meant?"

Merlin swallowed, but kept calm. Arthur was staring at him annoyed. Morgana was on the other side of the throne fidgeting with her hands worried. "I do not know, sire," Merlin said.

The room stood in silence for a moment. Uther glared at him. "Is that your final answer?'

Merlin looked at him oddly. "Yes, sire."

"I told you he doesn't know anything, father," Arthur muttered.

"Silence, Arthur," Uther said.

Arthur sighed annoyed.

"We have another witness, sire," Percival said.

A cloak woman appeared walking toward the king.

"Uncloak yourself. Who are you?" Uther ordered.

The woman narrowed her eyes at the king and uncloaked her hood. The crowd gasped as Arthur and Uther stood with sword in hand. "Witch."

"Hello, King Arthur." Morgause smiled as she blasted the two knights back from reaching her.

Arthur reached forward only to be forced backwards by some type of force field. Merlin swallowed knowing he was a bad spot. If he did anything to stop her, they would know he was a sorcerer.

"What do you want?" Uther asked.

Morgana stared at her sister surprised. She wondered what she was doing here.

"I came here to give you the answers you been looking for." Morgause said with a grin.

"Answers to what," Arthur said.

"I heard you were paying a handsome amount of money on the person responsible for impregnating your daughter," Morgause said.

Morgana was furious. She wondered what the hell she was doing. "Get out of here. "

"Why? I thought you would want to know who the father of your child is." Morgause said. "Or do you already know?"

"Get out." Morgana yelled standing.

"Morgana, sit down," Uther said.

Morgana sighed sitting down annoyed.

Merlin should disappear. He knew something bad was going to happen.

"If I'm going to tell you who this person is, you must promise me my money," Morgause said.

"I don't make dealings with witches," Uther said.

"Fine, then your never know the truth," Morgause said.

"Wait," Uther said.

Morgause said. "It's obvious who it is. He's been right under your nose this whole time. He stands among us in this very room."

Everyone began to whisper as they looked around. Merlin's heart skipped a beat.

"Silence," Uther said. "Tell me the name of the sorcerer."

Morgause walked toward Merlin and stood before him. "The name of the sorcerer is Emrys…" She turned facing Uther. Merlin was relieved.

"Also known as Merlin."

Merlin's eyes widened. "liar."

The room dropped with shock. Uther glared at Merlin.

Arthur busted into laughter. "That's the dumbest thing I heard of. Merlin is no sorcerer."

"It is true. I can proof it," Morgause said. "Search his room and you will find a spell book."

"This is outrageous! You have no evidence!" Gaius said.

"Silence. Morgana did you or did you..." Uther asked.

"Father," Morgana scowled. "Of course not. I would have remembered if I slept with Arthur's servant and Merlin is no sorcerer."

"If that is so then you have nothing to hide from me, Merlin," Uther said.

Merlin hid the annoyance. "I have nothing to hide from you, sire."

"Very well. Guards, restrain the boy. Let the search begin."

* * *

><p>Guards smash Gaius's possessions in their search for the book.<p>

"Careful, please! That's my life's work!" Gaius said. Annoyed that this was the second time they ruined his room.

" Comb every inch of the room," Uther said.

"There's nothing here, Father!" Arthur said.

"I'll be the judge of that. Over there behind this tapestry and in Merlin's room," Uther said.

Arthur's paces annoyed. He follows Leon into Merlin's room. He watches as they move the bed over. Sir Gwaine walks in and finds something underneath the floorboards. Gwaine pulls out a book and almost drops it by finding it. He knew a lot of odd things happened when he was with Merlin, but he never expected this.

"Here!" Leon said.

Arthur walks in and sees Gwaine holding a book. He stands with his back turned to him. "I can't belive it. I thought he was our friend."

Uther walked in. Gaius followed.

"Were you aware, that your assistant kept a book of sorcery?" Uther asked.

Gaius bowed his head. "No."

"Well, our work is done," Uther said.

"I don't belive this father. Morgause could have planted that there," Arthur said.

"Possible, but we must gather facts before accusing of one such a thing," Uther said.

"I would have known if my servant was a sorcerer." Arthur argued.

"Silence Arthur. We will discuss this later."

Uther made his way to his throne room alone. He turned to find Morgause still standing there. "Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to give you a gift in exchange for currency that you offered," Morgause said.

"Why would I do that?" Uther asked.

"Because I'm sure you will thank me for it." Morgause stepped to the side as a man stood beside her.  
>"Inpossible. You were dead," Uther said taking a step back.<p>

Zandrain smiled in the flesh. "I was, but now I'm back to finish what I started.

* * *

><p>Merlin paces in his cell annoyed. He sees a dark smoke appear in front of him. "Morgause, what do you want?"<p>

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me."

"Yes, why are you doing this. What do you wish to gain by turning me in," he whispered.

"It wasn't my idea. It was Emrys," Morgause said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Emrys wants you to be fearless and he's preparing you," Morgause said.

"Preparing me for what?" Merlin asked.

"For Arthur to be king, but in order for this to happen, Uther has to die," Morgause said.

"Stop. Uther will not die by my hand. I told him this already," Merlin said.

"What about the prophecy. You still wish for magic to come true, don't you?" Morgause said.

"I will not be forced to kill anyone," Merlin said.

"Your have to find out the hard way then." Morgause disappeared just as the sounds of feet were heard marched toward him.

Arthur and Gwaine stood before his cell. "Gwaine." Merlin stood to see coldness and resentment in their eyes. "What's wrong?"

"How could you lie to us all this time?" Gwaine yelled.

Merlin took a step back. "What are you talking about?"

"We found this in your room," Arthur pulled out the spell book.

Merlin gulped. "It's not mine. Morgause must have placed it there."

"See I told you," Arthur said.

Gwaine wasn't so sure. "Why don't I belive you."

"Why don't you?" Merlin asked.

"The time when we were captured by Morgause and Cenred. We were locked in a cell and you got us out. The door blasted off its hinged. Most of the time I'm with you… odd things happen," Gwaine said.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Arthur asked.

"Because I wasn't so sure what I was seeing," Gwaine said.

"I would never lie to you two. You must belive me," Merlin said.

"The king wishes to see you two," Leon said.

Merlin sighed as Arthur and Gwaine followed him.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat at the dinner table with his father. He was annoyed of his father of starting to yell at him, but decided against it.<p>

"You must rethink your choice," Arthur said.

"I don't need to do no such thing," Uther said.

" Merlin is my friend and is clumsy. There is no way he's a sorcerer," Arthur said.

"I beg to different." Zandrain walked in.

"What sorcery is this?" Arthur asked.

Morgana dropped her cup causing Gwen to pick it back up and place it on the table.

"Morgause brought him back to life," Uther said.

Arthur gazed at his father. "I'm surprised you would believe in him. You never dealt with anyone or anything that dealt with sorcery before. Why now?"

"I have my reasons," Uther said. "I can't belive all this time your servant stood right under our nose and made us look like fools."

"I don't belive it," Arthur said.

"Show great faith in him, Sire. Great faith considering he was known to practice sorcery," Zandrain said.

"You are mistaken," Arthur said.

"No, Arthur. He speaks the truth. Just before he died he had placed magical handcuffs on your servant and he screamed breaking the cuffs in half," Uther said.

"Inpossible," Morgana said.

"How would you know, princess," Zandrain gazed at her.

"The man you speak of is Emrys not Merlin," Morgana said causing her father to glare at her.

"How do you know this?" Uther asked.

"Because Merlin is my friend and I would know if he had magic," Morgana said.

"At least someone agrees with me," Arthur said.

"Then you both are blind," Uther said. "You will see he is right."

"How?"

"I have another cuff that will show you just how much of a sorcerer and a liar he is," Zandrain said.

Merlin awakes the next day startled to find water tossed on him.

Merlin gets up annoyed to find his wrist chained to a wall. He gazed up with wide eyes. "Zandrain, you were dead."

"Yes, I was apparently. I don't remember how, but I'm sure you were the cause of it. Did you kill me sorcerer?" Zandrain said.

"You know who killed you. It was Emrys, not me," Merlin said.

"Then why didn't you tell me this when I asked you," Uther said walking in. Arthur followed and stood on the side. Merlin gulped. "I didn't think you would have believed me, sire."

"Let's make this easier and just confess," Zandrain said.

Merlin now knew what Gaius felt like during his time with Aredian. He must be strong. He would not break, he can't. Arthur needed him.

"I told you I have no idea how the book got there," Merlin said.

"You're lying," Zandrain said. "Was your conscience clear when you practiced magic in Uther's kingdom?"

Merlin wanted to say, yes, but kept his mouth shut. "I have never used magic. "Morgause has plaqued your minds. When did you start listening to sorcerers?"

"Enough, end this before I do something myself," Uther said.

Merlin took a step back. Arthur felt bad as two guards came in and grabbed ahold of Merlin's arm.

Not only was he scared, but he was angry. How dare they manhandle him.

"You're an impostor! Sorcery is your only master," Zandrain said.

"No, protecting Arthur is my only thing I have done," Merlin said.

"Protect, how?" Uther asked.

"I've saved his life, more then you knew."

"How, by magic?" Uther said angered. "What about my daughter? Did you entrap her in your sorcery?"

"No."

"Let's find out the truth, now don't we," Zandrain placed the cuffs on and Merlin hissed as it burned his wrist. It suddenly broke causing Uther and Arthur to gasp.

"I told you he was a sorcerer," Zandrain said.

"This is not what you think," Merlin said.

"Then tell me what it looks like," Arthur yelled. "All this time I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend."

"Do not lie to me," Arthur yelled.

"Enough, " Uther took out his sword and swung it at Merlin. Just as it was about to hit him Arthur and him disappeared.


End file.
